


Cultural Exchanges

by newyorktopaloalto



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Episode: s02e22 Cogenitor, Extended Scene, F/M, Missing Scene, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/pseuds/newyorktopaloalto
Summary: Reed partakes in a lesson on Vissian cultural customs.





	Cultural Exchanges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eratoschild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Don't own ENT so please don't sue. 
> 
> Thank you for reading - hope you enjoy!

Veylo grinned, flushed, down at Reed, who took another moment before standing from where he had been kneeling. He, in turn, thumbed at the corners of his lips, licking it with a raised brow, before smiling back. 

“So—dinner?” he asked, a little haughty; he knew he had taken to Vissian sexual mores exceedingly well—by Veylo's manhandling of his undershirt to haul him close for a twining kiss, she agreed with his personal assessment. 

“If you don't mind sharing your quarters for the night,” she said after pulling away—her hand slid, light and ticklish, under where his coveralls were pushed down to his waist—lips still millimeters from his own, “we can have breakfast in the morning. It's the food that matters, not which meal it is.” 

Reed glanced back at the chronometer—his and Veylo's physical activities had pushed them to the brink of midnight—and nodded shortly before answering, “I would be happy to show you my quarters; interestingly enough, I have some weaponry you might find particularly noteworthy in regard to furthering our, ah..." He paused meaningfully. "Cultural exchange.” 

"How coincidental," Veylo replied, moving Reed until his left thigh was planted between her legs. She rubbed her body against his, slowly, hand trapped between them. "I was also thinking we could engage in further cultural exchange." 

Veylo's hand then proceeded to sneak its way back out of Reed's uniform to rest on his carotid artery; Reed swallowed, heavy, and brought his own hand to her bum. With quick hands, they dressed themselves to a semblance of decorum. Not bothering with keeping his shark-grin hidden, Reed gestured for Veylo to exit before him. 

She winked, interpreting his desire correctly, and sashayed a little as she walked out of the armory. Reed didn't hesitate in following her.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo


End file.
